Torjin
Torjin is the relationship between Tori Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef (Tor/i and Sin/'jin'). Tori is creeped out by Sinjin, but she is still quite nice to him. She's even given him a kiss on the cheek. Although Sinjin's main crush seems to be Jade, it also looks as though Sinjin has had a crush on Tori for quite some time, or he just wants to be better friends with Tori. Torjin Moments 'Season 1': 'Pilot' *Sinjin is the one to bring Tori her headset. *Sinjin is seen working the technical attributes of the showcase when Tori performs 'The Bird Scene' *Sinjin shows Tori his locker happily. His locker, made out of food he chewed but never swallowed. This is obviously creepy to Tori, as she runs away. *Though Tori regrets it, she lets Sinjin show her his locker. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Sinjin suggests that Tori should get a Sinjin bobble head, she replies "My dad's a cop." Sinjin then runs away. 'Tori the Zombie' *Sinjin works on effects for the play Tori stars in. *Sinjin might not have hit the disco button by accident. It is possible that he pushed it purposefully to break up the moment between Beck and Tori. *Tori does not get irritated with Sinjin for hitting the disco music. *When Tori mentions the vibrating hairbrush, Sinjin says he loves that hairbrush. *Tori dances when Sinjin says "Don't fight it!" 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori watches Sinjin play in the kiddie pool when Andre mentions that he still has 3 minutes left. *Tori seems concerned that Sinjin is drowning in André's kiddie pool. *Tori is the first one to see Sinjin drowning in the kiddie pool. *Tori (and Robbie) is the only one to run over and make sure Sinjin is okay. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori locks Sinjin into the broom closet with her to make him help her find out what the Ping-Pong group actually does. *Tori holds onto Sinjin's wrist while pulling him into the broom closet with her. *Sinjin says that everything's happening the way it happened in his last dream, assuming that Tori wants to kiss him. Instead, he gets a big slap in the face. *Sinjin reveals to having multiple dreams about Tori in the romantic way. *When he reveals to Tori a way to sneak into the group, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, leaving Sinjin surprised and happy and say that it's always how he imagined it. *Sinjin gives Tori gum. *Instead of throwing away the gum that Sinjin gave to her, she actually chose to chew it. *Sinjin builds Tori the soda machine without forcing her to do anything for him in return, like kissing him on the mouth or going on a date with him. *Tori doesn't tell Jade that Sinjin built the soda machine for her, as Jade would probably kill him. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Sinjin claps happily for Tori's performance. *Tori borrowed a book from Sinjin. *She mentioned that Sinjin called her four times to get it back, meaning he has her number. *Sinjin dances during Tori's performance of Freak the Freak Out. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz puts Tori in Sinjin's special effects group. Tori seems sort of happy about this at first, but when Sinjin and his friends are really happy about it, she changes her mind. *Tori says 'hey' to Sinjin happily when Sinjin greets her. *Sinjin gives Tori his special effects shirt. *Tori gets mad at Sinjin when he tells Robbie that she killed Rex. 'Wok Star' *Tori was mad at Jade for making Sinjin run away and pee in his pants. *Tori told Sinjin that his pants were unzipped, he then replied with "I know." Tori watched him as he walked away. 'The Wood' *Sinjin gave the golf clubs to Tori (and Jade). A Film by Dale Squires *When the crew was filming a scene with Jade and Cat, Sinjin is seen holding a camera next to Tori. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Sinjin does spotlight for Tori's song and illuminates Ryder when he tries to hide. [[Beck Falls for Tori|'Beck Falls for Tori']] *Sinjin asks Tori if she's looking for a professional photographer. Tori says yes and then Sinjin says he doesn't know one. He probably just got involved in the conversation as an excuse to talk to her. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Sinjin shows Tori the Ke$ha message video, then tells her win the Ke$ha concert 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sinjin tries to trick Tori into thinking that Lady Gaga invited her to be in a music video. *Tori blew a whistle through her phone; only to find out that it's Sinjin on the other line. *Tori is upset with Jade for making Sinjin trick her. *Sinjin instantly confessed to Tori that Jade made him trick her and probably before that happened, Sinjin didn't want to trick Tori. *Sinjin asks Tori if she will teach him to dance which she says no. 'Prom Wrecker' *Sinjin helps Tori fix the electricity. *Sinjin is at Tori's Prome meeting. *Sinjin goes to Prome with Tori's sister, maybe because she's the closest thing to Tori he can get. *Strangely, although Sinjin says he's in love with Jade, he defies her by helping Tori make Prome a success. *Sinjin uses his father's rubber company to supply Tori with balloons for the prom. *Sinjin stops trying to lick the balloons when Tori tells him to. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Sinjin is seen sniffing Tori's hair. *Tori is very sorry for accidentally hitting Sinjin. *Sinjin defends Tori, saying that although she punched him, it was only an accident. Gallery Tumblr_lnd8nxJErT1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Tori and Sinjin in Prom Wrecker Tumblr_lpczl0Hi6b1qd8z57o1_500.jpg Torjin_TheBirdScene.png Rexdies7.jpg|Tori holding the shirt SinJin gave her Torjin.png Torjin_SurvivaloftheHottest.png Tumblr_l6n4hkz3tn1qbfppso1_500.png Tumblr_lmspdg4WYm1qbfppso1_500.gif Tumblr lpseua1s651r1oi5io1 500.jpg Sinjin and Tori.PNG|Tori: Mexican is not a flavor! Sinjin: Thank you. Sinjin and Tori2.PNG Sinjin and Tori3.PNG Torjin1.jpg Tori and Sinjin.PNG TheSlap.com Hints *Tori has commented on Sinjin's board more than any other main character (the others being Jade, Andre, and Beck). *Sinjin once posted that Tori pulled him into the janitor's closet and kissed him. Tori then commented saying, "Ummm, no. I sprayed you with cleaning fluid, then gave you a small peck on the cheek." So, Tori has admitted to kissing Sinjin on the cheek. *Tori posted a picture of Sinjin riding a bike. She said that girls go for guys on bikes, but not this kind of bike or this kind of guy. *Tori posted a picture of her dressed up as Louise Nordoff. Tori said that the book she was reading was called 'Coping with Failure.' She also said that she borrowed it from Sinjin and that he had been calling four times for her to give it back. *Both Tori and Sinjin have added a '#' on their profiles while that doesn't work whatsoever. *Tori posted that she was sprayed with perfume that smells of old lady and lilac. Sinjin comments that he loves that smell. *Sinin posted a status update that Tori commented on: **'Sinjin: '''Today I learned mayonnaise makes a perfectly good substitute for hair gel. I had to use a lot though, now my turkey sandwich is mayo-less. **'Tori: '''I think I'm done with mayo forever. *Sinjin did a sock puppet video with Tori. When Tori said that she floss her teeth every night Sinjin said that he knows maybe Tori might have told him before. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments